Ryoma's Surprise Return
by Animefreak247
Summary: Ryoma comes to Japan to enter a tournament with his Senpai's but a certain "She" follows Ryoma to Japan. What will the Senpai think of the certain "she"? Much less, the person calls herself Ryoma's Fiance !
1. Ryoma's Morning

Hello Everyone! This is my first story so please all of you pro's out there, would you like to give me pointers so I could become a better author?

To understand this story you need to have finished the Prince of Tennis series.

The story is practically my version of the New Prince of Tennis series.

So, here we go! (P.S. I have horrible grammar so sorry about that)

**Ryoma's Surprise Return**

**By: Animefreak247**

"Ryoma! Hurry up or else you're going to be late!" Ryoma's mother hollered up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming" Ryoma yawned back down the stairs as he was still brushing his teeth.

Today is the day Ryoma goes to Japan to join all his Senpai's in a tournament. And of course, Ryoma overslept today. After he was done brushing his teeth, he got his bag and carried Karupin down the stairs. He put down Karupin and saw his breakfast.

"Mom! I leave today and you give me a western breakfast? You know I like Japanese better."

"I'm sorry Ryoma, that's all we had. You ate the last of the Nabe last night for your midnight snack."

_Why did I do that? Oh yeah, Karupin wanted food. _Ryoma thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ryoma, you've got a letter. Go ahead and take a look."

Ryoma grunted as he opened his letter. He couldn't believe what it said. As soon as he finished reading it, he grabbed a piece of toast and grabbed his bag.

"Ryoma? Is that all you are going to eat? It's a long flight and you're still growing!"

As his mother persisted for him to eat more he thought, _I have to leave before she comes._

Ryoma turned to his mother and replied, "I'll eat what the plane attendants serve me! I'm off!"

His mother sighed in defeat and yelled back, "Have fun and have a safe trip!"

Ryoma slipped on his shoes and rushed out the door to the train station. When he reached the corner, from the corner of his eye he saw a car park in front of his door. _Great, I left just in time _he thought. And he continued to run to the train station and off to the airport.

Sorry I didn't put much effort in this! XP But, I hope you liked it! This is a short chapter! Who is she? Please stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Reviews of advice anyone?


	2. Stuck at the Airport

_Wow… After I posted the first chapter I already got a review…. Didn't expect that……_

_Thanks to Ryoko Yuki and afallenheart~ Just to let you know, I'm going to write a chapter a day or at least try to._

_Here we are~_

**Chapter 2**

**By: Animefreak247**

The boy was running, panting, and sweating all over. _I have to go, NOW! Before, mom tells her where I am. _He thought.

_Everyone, please step back behind the yellow line as the doors prepare to close. _The speakers echoed throughout the train station.

_Crap, I won't make it! Unless, I do, THIS! _He yelled in his head. Ryoma pulled out his red tennis racket and a tennis ball. He hit the ball hard and distracted the station employee. He jumped down all 20 steps and rushed to the closing doors. As the doors were closing, he shot out his racket to prevent the doors from closing. He slid under the racket and pulled in his racket. _I made it_ Ryoma thought in relief as everyone else in the train hollered in wows.

"Hey, miracle kid, you dropped your letter." A man right next to him said while pointing at the letter.

"Thanks." Ryoma replied in English as he was picking up his letter from this morning.

"Oh no! We missed the train Aniki!" a familiar feminine voice hollered from outside of the train doors.

Ryoma froze, and looked from the corner of his eye. _He's here too?! What a pain._ He thought in irritation.

**At The Train Stop –**

"Taxi!" the boy yelled waving his white cap in the air.

The taxi turned around the corner and parked in front of where Ryoma was standing.

"Take me to the airport and please hurry up" Ryoma said to the driver. _It only takes about half an hour for the train to go back to the station unless they drive here._

**At The Airport –**

"Let's see… Tokyo, Tokyo, Tokyo. Ah, here it is." Ryoma murmured to himself. _You've got to be kidding me! _As the boy stared at the screen, it read, _Flight Delayed 1 Hour._ "I won't make it!" Ryoma yelled. Everyone was staring at the boy ruffling his own hair. _Not only that I won't make the tournament, they'll catch up to me and I won't know what to do. _Ryoma thought to himself in a worried way.

The boy sighed and set his bag down and sat down at the chair closest to the door to the plane. _It takes half an hour for the train to go back to the station from where they are and about 15 minutes to get to the train stop. Then to get a taxi takes about 5 minutes. From the stop to here is about a 10 minute drive unless there is traffic than it takes 15. And to check in takes about 10 minutes. I have plenty of time! Heh. Never thought I would end up thinking like Inui-Senpai._

Ryoma sighed in relief then froze again. _Unless, if they drive instead, it only takes 40 minutes!_ Ryoma was sweating now. He looked to his right than left. He noticed there was a bathroom nearby. _It still takes 10 minutes to check in unless they are carrying some stuff you can't bring in the plane. And they'll probably get lost in this huge air port. So I will be fine. At least, I hope._

He couldn't take the stress so he just went to sleep in his chair. As the hour went by, he didn't see them anywhere.

_Flight G12 ready for boarding. Flight G12 ready for boarding. _The speakers called through the whole air port.

_Finally, I can go now. _Ryoma thought as he looked around the room. He didn't see them anywhere so that was a good thing to him. He was the first person to enter the plane. He sat down on his first class seat and sighed in a moment of relief.

When everyone boarded the plane, the speaker clicked on. _Hello ladies and gentleman. This is your captain speaking. Please get seated as we are headed for takeoff. I repeat. Please get seated as we are headed for takeoff. _The speakers clicked shut.

When the plane began to move, Ryoma stared out the window and widened his eyes. He saw _them_ running toward the room and he saw _her _arguing with the employee than saw _her _point to him, but figured out that she was just pointing to the plane. _Thank god I made it. _He sighed in relief. And then the plane took off.

_I made this chapter longer than the first! I hope you enjoyed this and I'm trying to get better at writing…. In the next chapter I'm pretty sure you'll figure out who __they__ are. So please stay tuned! Any reviews of advice anyone?_


	3. The Beginning of Ryoma's Horror

_Onto the 3__rd__ chapter! _

_This time it's thanks to Nekochibi-chan and highschoolmusical2. Thanks for faving my story!_

_Not much to say but I hope I could write who __they__ are in this chapter. So here we go~_

**Chapter 3**

**By: Animefreak247**

There was nothing around, just darkness and one little light. _What is this?_ He thought. As the black haired boy wandered around, he saw the light grow bigger and bigger. He reached out to it and then….. Nothing.

_Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. Please stay seated as we are preparing to land at the Tokyo airport. Please stay seated as we prepare to land. Thank you. _

The speakers clicked shut as Ryoma was yawning when he woke up from his nap. As he stretched his arms out he gave no thought of what was going to happen.

_They'll never find me in a city this big. _He thought.

Then, there was a big thump. _Oh, the plane landing already? Oh well. The sooner I get off, the more time I have to get there._

_Ladies and Gentleman, this is your captain speaking. We have landed and now you may get your luggage and leave the plane in an orderly fashion. Please do not push, shove, or yell on your way out_

Ryoma got his bag and left the plane. When he entered the Tokyo airport, he saw a pay phone.

**Calling –**

"Hello?" the motherly voice answered.

"Mom, I have arrived at Japan." Ryoma replied.

"Oh, good. Did you meet Rene`- chan and Ga- kun yet?"

The boy's eyebrow twitched.

"Mom, why did you tell them where I was going?"

"Why not? Rene`- chan just came back and you know how much you get along together"

"Mom, I **do not** get along with them and I wanted to come here alone. And no, I did not meet them. They just missed me." The boy said with a smirk.

There was a silence on the phone and then he heard a sigh.

"Ryoma, you need to get along with them sooner or later. Oh, your father wants to talk with you."

_Oh no…. That old man won't shut up when I talk to him…._

"Yo, Ryoma! How's Japan? See any hot chicks? You better not lose at that tournament."

"I'm still in the airport old man. And I'm not a pervert like you. And, of course, I never lose."

"Never lose huh? I've heard that before. Just watch it or you'll get smashed."

"Of course." And Ryoma slammed the phone shut.

**In the Taxi –**

As Ryoma stared out the window he thought, n_ow I have no worries. Just hope I won't be late._

**At the Tournament Gates –**

"I made it. Just have to figure out how to get in." He said to himself.

Ryoma looked from his right to his left and saw a hole under the fence. _Sigh, I have no other choice then do I?_

**At the Tournament – **

As Ryoma made his way to the courts, he saw everyone scrambling for balls. He chuckled to himself, _they look like chickens._

He saw that they missed a ball that was far out from where everyone else was. So he just sauntered over to retrieve the ball. As he reached the ball, he saw high scholars running towards it until they were shocked to see Ryoma pick up the last ball. He bounced the ball up and caught it with his hand.

"Hey everyone, sorry I was late." He said with a smirk.

Everyone turned around to see the little boy, some even muttered, "Damn Brat"

"I came late because I had some pro-" Ryoma began until he was tackled by two of his Senpai.

"Ochibi!" Eiji- Senpai yelled in Ryoma's ear.

"Echizen!" Momo- Senpai said mimicking Eiji.

"Hey Eiji- Senpai, Momo- Senpai" Ryoma croaked due to lack of Oxygen.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" a familiar feminine voice hollered down to the courts.

Ryoma froze.

"Hey! Re- Chan! You can't do that!" a familiar manly voice yelled.

Ryoma froze even more and slowly turned around. "Damn, how did they find me?" He muttered under his breath.

The girl with black shoulder length hair jumped down the steps toward the group of boys, and hugged Ryoma's arm.

"Stop it! Ryo- Kun is mine! And no, I am **not **a yaoi fan!" the girl screeched from the top of her lungs toward the boys.

The boys froze and just stared at the girl and Ryoma.

"Who…….. Who is that, Echizen?" Momo- Senpai asked.

"Hey! Don't speak crap about my family!" A young man with black hair hollered as he was walking down the steps. "Right, Chibisuke?"

_I'm sorry if it isn't that good! I wanted to add more but I suddenly felt lazy…. -_- So you finally meet them! I bet you could figure out who they are. If you're a fan of Prince of Tennis and watched the movie and etc. So, any reviews of advice?_


	4. Troublesome Kids

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't post the 4__th__ chapter yesterday. So today, I'll post both chapter 4 and 5. And I have a headache so it might not be that good -_- I'm sorry if it isn't._

_Thanks to Strawbewii and Diamonds929._

_Here we go!_

**Chapter 4**

**By: Animefreak247**

"Yo, haven't seen you in a while, Seigaku. Thanks for taking care of Chibisuke." The voice said.

The tennis team stayed silent then someone spoke up.

"Hey! It's Ochibi's brother!" Eiji- Senpai yelled.

Then everyone just stared at Ryoma. People started muttering.

"Yaoi fan?! It's natural for friends to hug!" Momo- Senpai's voice yelled at the girl.

"It's okay for girls but it's not natural for boys to hug!" Rene` yelled back sticking out her tongue.

"Hey Echizen, this girl is ticking me off. Who is this brat?" Momo said with an irritated voice.

Ryoma sighed and began to speak. "She's my-"

"Fiancé!" Rene` finished with a huge smile on her face.

Everyone jolted their faces toward the group and even more murmurs roamed throughout the crowd. Ryoma sighed.

"What?!" Momo and Eiji yelled in shock.

"I told you I never agreed to that! I don't remember ever agreeing to that!" Ryoma shouted at the girl.

"Hey, Chibisuke, you shouldn't shout at girls like that." Ryoga said to the boy.

"It's alright Aniki. It's Ryo- Kun's way of saying he loves me!" the girl spoke.

"Pfft! Can you imagine Ryoma saying that Eiji- Senpai? I can't believe Ryoma has a fiancé!" Momo whispered in Eiji's ear.

Then they both snickered. They turned around and caught Ryoma's attention.

"You womanizer" they said at the same time.

Ryoma blushed and yelled back, "What?! You idiot Senpais." Then he thought of something and then sneered back, "At least I have a girl. You don't even have a girlfriend and yet I have a _fiancé!"_ Ryoma hugged the girl to make the act even more dramatic.

The two Senpai blushed and then their faces turned red with fury. "Brat" They just said and tackled Ryoma.

"Wha- that hurts! Senpai!"

"What did you say? Apologize!" The Senpai began to tickle the brat.

"That tickles Senpai! Ha ha ha! Stop! I'm sorry!"

The Senpai decided to tickle Ryoma just a little more.

"Whaaaa! Get away from Ryo- Kun! Stop that!" the girl yelled in a worried voice.

"Rene`! Save me! Ha Ha Ha!" Ryoma reached his hand out.

Rene` grabbed Ryoma's hand and began to pull but the Senpai held Ryoma down.

"You can't escape us!" Momo yelled.

"Aniki! Help!" Rene` cried.

Ryoga sighed. _Can't you tell that they are just playing?_ And grabbed Rene`'s hand.

All it took was a strong pull and both Ryoma and Rene` flew to the air. _Oops, I pulled a little too hard. _

"Ryo- Kun! We're falling! I'm scared!"

"Rene`! Grab my hand!"

Rene` saw Ryoma's hand and held onto it. Then Ryoma pulled her toward him, and hugged her tight.

"Hold on tight! I won't let you go!" Ryoma shouted.

The couple was falling.

_Sigh. Do I have to do everything around here? _Ryoga thought and held out his arms.

The couple fell into his arms.

"Aniki…." Ryoma began with a cold voice of steel.

"Aniki! Thank you! You saved us!" Rene` shouted and hugged Ryoga.

"He almost _killed _us!" Ryoma shouted waving his arms around.

"But, he did _save _us too didn't he?"

Ryoma sighed then patted Rene`'s head. "You alright?"

Rene` blushed then nodded.

"Good" Ryoma then put on a gentle smile.

Everyone went silent.

"Never knew Ochibi could be such a…. gentleman" Eiji said in wow.

Ryoma noticed what he was doing and put on his normal face.

"So, Senpai." He began with a sneer. A sneer so cold it could turn you to ice.

"Whoa, Echizen, calm down a little" Momo began sweating.

"Oh, I'll calm down all right. After I finish my business" Ryoma began to crack his knuckles.

**Later On-**

"What's going on around here?" the tennis instructor hollered to the crowd.

Everyone moved aside and the instructor saw what was going on.

"What's a girl doing here? You should know this is a _boy's_ tournament. Would you please leave?"

"I'm sorry! But I want to stay! Let me help cook for these boys! I am a great cook you know!" Rene` began then ruffled through her bag. "Here! I made this castella. Please have a taste!"

The instructor sighed but couldn't refuse the girl. He gave a taste then froze. "You're hired" he grunted. "Whoever didn't get a ball must leave!" then noticed Ryoga and walked over. "What will you be doing then?"

"I can help instruct these middle scholars. I am the son of Nanjirou Echizen after all."

The instructor paused for about a few seconds then replied, "Fine, do whatever you want" then turned to the whole group.

"Everyone! 50 laps around this place then head inside for dinner! You!" the instructor pointed at Rene`. "Come with me and I'll show you the cafeteria."

"Yes sir!" Rene said then smiled. _Yay! I get to stay with Ryoma a little longer!_

_So here's the 4__th__ chapter! I hoped you liked it! Reviews of advice?_


	5. News at Dinner

_I'm sooooooo SORRY! I was going to type chapter 5 but some things came up!_

_So here is chapter 5! I'll try to type chapter 6 today too._

_Here we go!_

**Chapter 5**

**By: Animefreak247**

**The middle scholar's 40****th**** lap-**

"Whew. I'm sweating. Hey Echizen, you sure made things fun!" Momo said while wiping his sweat on his forehead.

"Don't talk about it. In fact, don't talk to me at all right now." Ryoma replied.

"Aw….. Ochibi! Don't be so mean!" Eiji- Senpai whimpered.

There was an awkward silence.

"Heh. Once we finish the 50 laps we'll be able to talk to you, Echizen?"

Ryoma turned to his left. "Oh. Fuji- Senpai! You didn't do anything wrong. It's just _them._"

"And who do you mean by _them?"_ Fuji replied.

"Um…." Ryoma began, "It's just…."

**In the lounge-**

"Okay everyone! Dinner is ready!" Rene` said while banging a spoon and a pan together.

Everyone turned around to see a short girl with an apron on. Some boys dropped their jaws, others whistled and so on. They didn't really notice how cute Rene` was.

**In the cafeteria-**

Everyone was entering the big room and sat down and saw a big plate of food. It looked so good that it's too good to describe.

"Everyone! May I have your attention, please!" The instructor began.

Everyone turned to look at the instructor.

"Today, we have 2 new employees! Ryoga, to my left, is the son of Nanjirou Echizen and will be assisting on your training. Rene` to my right, will be the cook around here and will also be the nurse. So if you feel sick, go see her."

Ryoga stepped forward, "Hey everyone! The training won't be easy! I will not accept slackers! And for your information, I am 18 years old soon to be turning 19 next week. So don't think of me as an underling!"

Then Rene stepped forward, "Hello everyone! I'm Rene` I'm looking forward to working with all of you! If you have any problems and want to talk about it, I'm always free!"

Everyone applaud and began to chow down. Ryoga and Rene` sat on both sides of Ryoma.

"Ryo- Kun! How did you like my speech? Did I look good?" Rene said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you were great." Ryoma grunted.

"Yay! I love you Ryo- Kun!" Rene` gave him a big hug.

"Hey, Ryo- Kun! How did you like my speech? Did I look good?" Ryoga said imitating Rene`.

Ryoma just glared at his brother.

"Yay! I love you Ryo- Kun!" And Ryoga hugged Ryoma the way Rene` did.

"You make me sick" Ryoma sneered.

"Aw, no need to be mean Chibisuke! I'm just teasin!" Ryoga said while giving Ryoma a nuggie.

"Aniki…. Don't ruin Ryo- Kun's hair!" Rene` whined.

"Yeah, Aniki, you aren't nice" Ryoma pouted imitating Rene`.

Ryoga sighed, "You're so cute Chibisuke! Ha ha! You don't say that to your own aniki!"

"Hey, Rene`- Chan, why do you call Ryoma's borther Aniki? You love Ryoma so much that you feel like his family is yours?" Momo intruded.

"Of course!" Rene` said with a smile.

Ryoga snickered. And Ryoma put an amused look.

"Momo- Senpai, you didn't know? Re`- Chan is my sibling."

"What….. are…… you saying?"

"It's true! My full name is Rene` Echizen!" Rene` said with a huge smile this time.

"Huh?"

"Ryoga is my older brother, Rene` is my twin sister." Ryoma continued.

"WHAT?!" Momo yelled. He stared at the girl. He noticed that she looked _exactly _like Ryoma except in a girl version. Then turned to Ryoga, and Ryoga nodded.

"Rene` is Ryoma's twin sister?!" Momo yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone went silent. "WHAT?!" they said at the same time.

_Sigh. This is a short chapter but I hope it was good enough ____ I have such bad grammer ____ I haven't mentioned this before but Aniki means big brother or big sister in Japan. So, any reviews of advice anyone?_


	6. The Night of Blushing

_Here we are! Onto chapter 6!_

_Thanks to I love athrun for the comment!_

_I'm eating applesauce and its good :) sorry, random._

**Chapter 6**

**By: Animefreak247**

"Ryo- Kun! Love the food? I made sure not to make western food!" Rene` smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks." Was all Ryoma said. When he was almost done with his food he looked up and saw all his senpai and other schools staring at him.

"What?" He replied innocently.

They just turned back to their plate of food and chowed down. The tennis instructor walked by.

"So, how is this going to work out? Ryoga, since you are now an employee, you get your own room and bathroom in the staff building." The instructor turned to Rene`. "Rene`, you can have your own room too unless if you want to stay with your elder brother."

"No, that's fine. I'll stay with Ryo- Kun!"

"But, a young lady shouldn't stay with a young man"

"But you said I could stay with Ryoga Aniki, why not Ryo- Kun?"

"Ryoga is clearly an adult."

"So?"

"So…. You still shouldn't stay with a young boy no matter who it is"

"But he's my fiancé!"

"Twin sister." Momo coughed.

Ryoma got up. "I'm getting something to drink" And left.

The instructor saw Ryoma left and then sighed. "Fine, do you have your stuff?"

Rene` perked up and replied with a huge smile. "Yes!"

**Outside the Building-**

"Hey, Re`- Chan, you sure you want to stay with Chibisuke? It's not a problem if you want to stay with me." Ryoga began with a worried voice.

"No. It's alright Aniki. I'll be fine. Well then, I'll be off! Good night!" Rene` ran off.

Ryoga sighed then noticed Ryoma walking towards him with his drink. Ryoma just planned to pass him but Ryoga grabbed Ryoma.

"Hey, Chibisuke, you better not do anything to Re`- Chan."

Ryoma glared at Ryoga, "How could I do that? You're starting to turn like the old man."

Ryoga let go blushing.

"Well then, I'm going to bed. Later." Ryoma continued to walk to the dorms.

Ryoga just stood there in the dark, blushing. "Damn brat." And he puffed to his room.

**Ryoma's Room-**

Ryoma sighed. _What a first day this was. I failed. They caught me._ The door clicked open and Ryoma peeked up and his face turned as red as tomato. "Put some clothes on!"

"Eh? Oh. Sorry, I just took a nice bath. But at least I have this towel to cover me up. What? You don't want to towel there?" Rene` asked while blushing.

"What?! No! Keep it on! Just put on some clothes and get in the bed. Thankfully they put in an extra bed in this room."

"Oh. Alright." Rene` changed and got into bed. "Good night, Ryoma."

Ryoma was surprised that she didn't call him 'Ryo- Kun' then sighed. "'night, Re`"

Rene` blushed and clicked the lights off.

_Sorry it's a short chapter. I had to go to bed so I had to finish this quick. I'll make the next chapter better! Promise! Reviews of advice anyone?_


	7. Voilence, Tears, Confessions

_Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting any chapters lately….. I have been busy these past few days. So I hope I can satisfy you with this chapter! Enjoy!_

_(Thanks to Kirika o7 this time)_

**Chapter 7**

**By: Animefreak247**

At 7:00AM, as the sunlight sneaks through the cracks onto Ryoma's face, he slowly wakes up. The boy yawned and looked around the room. _Where is Rene`? I feel like there's something on me._ He looked down onto his lap where he felt something. "WAUGH!" Making that weird sound made Ryoma feel uncool.

"nngh…… Ryoma?" Rene` groaned.

Ryoma saw Rene' lying on his bed using his stomache as a pillow. Rene` noticed what she was doing and blushed.

"W-w-what are you doing? Get off!" Ryoma yelled.

"O-o-okay!" Rene` replied weakly.

Ryoma heard footsteps coming toward the door. Ryoma gulped. Then, the door slammed open.

"Re`- Chan! Chibisuke! 'morning! Time for some-" Ryoga began.

He looked to see Re`- Chan on a wrinkly bed with Ryoma sweating like crazy.

"Hey! You bastard! What are you doing to Re`?!" Ryoga roared at Ryoma's face while grabbing the collar of his shirt slamming Ryoma to the wall.

Rene` gasped.

"Ouch…… HEY! That hurt!" Ryoma yelled back.

"What…… did….. you do?!"

"Stop! Onii-chan! Stop! I was just scared last night and I crawled into his bed by accident!" Rene` cried. Tears spilling out of her eyes.

There was a silence. Ryoga dropped Ryoma to the ground and headed out the door. Closing the door peeking a last glimpse of Rene` crying over Ryoma. _Sigh. What have I done now?_

**At Breakfast –**

Nobody spoke at the Echizen table. Until, Ryoga broke the silence.

"Look, I said I was sorry…… So could we please make up?"

Ryoma grunted and Rene` looked away. Ryoga looked at Rene` and sighed.

**Tennis Practice-**

"Everyone! 30 laps around the couts! Now!" Ryoga yelled through the crowd.

Everyone started running and Ryoga saw Ryoma begin but he grabbed him. Ryoma turned around.

"What?" he grunted.

"Let's have a match. I challenge you."

"Oh? Well I accept" Ryoma replied with a sneer.

**Echizen's game-**

"Ryoma, you can start the game! Give me your all!" Ryoga shouted across the court.

"Whatever. You're gonna regret what you did." Ryoma muttured back.

Ryoma threw the ball in the air after bouncing it a few times. As the ball was coming to the ground, Ryoma leaned back and bended his knees. A moment later, Ryoma pounced into the air slamming the ball against the racket. The ball flew across the court and hit the ground right next to Ryoga's feet. Before you know it, the ball jumped up and smashed Ryoga's cheek leaving a mark. Ryoga flew back a foot and landed on his behind.

"Ow… that seriously hurt your runt." He murmered under his breath.

"That was payback for what you did here" Ryoma replied pointing his racket toward his back.

And Ryoma gave off a smirk of triumph.

"Hmph… looks like I'll have to give you another lesson huh?" Ryoga smirked back.

**After the Game-**

"Whoa, to make the game last for hours, the Echizens sure pack a punch." Someone said.

"I've gathered useful data" Inui- Senpai muttured to himself.

The Echizens were panting and sweating on the ground.

"After 4 hours of playing" Ryoga began, "I win, 7 games to 6." Ryoga punched the air.

"Dammit" Ryoma muttered.

"Onii- Chan! Ryo- Kun!" A girly voice called out. "What are you doing? Don't fight!"

"Oh, Re`! No, we were just playing a set." Ryoga said while getting up. "I won!" Ryoga gave off a huge smile.

"That's nice Onii- Chan." Re` saw Ryoma still lying on the ground. "Ryoma!" And she ran towards the boy.

Ryoga looked at the twins and dropped his smile. _Let them be. They're just kids in love._

**Dinner-**

Dinner went by quickly. Ryoga just sat there picking at his food while staring across the table to see the couple eating and talking. Rene` smiling the bright smile at Ryoma as usual. _Why doesn't she smile like that at me?_ Ryoga just shrugged it off and chomped the rest of his dinner in one bite.

**Outside-**

"Hey, Rene`" Ryoma stared at his twin.

Rene tured around, "Yes?"

"I was wondering…. Um….."

"What is it Ryo- Kun?"

"You've been smiling a lot and talking more than usual. I was wondering, why?"

Rene` dropped her smile. "I-I-I'm sorry. Maybe I was bothering you aren't I?"

"Not really…."

"I-I-I have to go the the bathroom!" and Rene` ran into the dark.

"What's with her?" Ryoma was scratching his head. "Oh well." And walked to the dorms.

**Girls Bathroom-**

There was a panting noise and the sound of the faucet turned on. Rene` splashed water into her face. Trying to wipe away the tears away. _Why? Ryoma? Why? Am I not good enough? Am I just being a burden? I smiled when I'm around you. I laugh when I'm around you. Whenever you are around, my heart skips a beat. Isn't it obvious to you? It's because… I love you!_ More tears rolled down her cheeks and she just wiped them away. _Whatever. I'm gonna stay with Onii- Chan tonight._ And she went back into the dark towards her brother's room.

**Ryoga's Room-**

Ryoga was reading a book trying to get his mind off of some things. He slammed the book shut. _Dammit._ There was a knock on his door. "Coming!" he yelled.

He opened the door to see a little girl and noticed it was Rene`.

"Woah!" Ryoga made and exasperated expression. _Speak of the devil._

"Onii- Chan….." Rene` began. She looked up at his brother's face. "Can I stay here tonight?" tears rolling down her face.

Ryoga's face hardend. "What happened?"

"I just want to stay here tonight" Rene` replied sniffling.

"Did Ryoma do something?!" Ryoga shoke his little sister.

Rene` put on a shocked expression and shook her head no denying it.

"Go to my bedroom. Take the bed. I'm going to go get tissues"

Rene` nodded and troged to the bedroom.

_You've got that right! Tissues to wipe up whats left of that bastard's corpse!_

**Ryoma's Room-**

Ryoma grunted as he was dragging himself to the door where there was slamming noises on it. Ryoma opened the door.

"What?" he groaned.

A flying fist came through the crack of the door onto Ryoma's face. Ryoma flew across the room.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ryoma screeched at his brother.

"What the hell did you do to Rene`?!" Ryoga schreeched back.

"I just asked her a simple question on why she acts the way she does"

"Bastard! You know how sensitive she is!"

"A simple question like that doesn't kill people!"

"She was crying when I found her!"

"Well I'm sorry about that but why the hell do you care?"

"Heh. Why do I care? Why do _**I **_care?!" Ryoga put on a scary face.

"What's with you?" Ryoma asked with a disgusted expression.

"I care…. Because…. I LOVE HER DAMMIT!" Ryoga roared with fury.

_Hey everyone! Are you satisfied with this chapter? I'll be sure to post the next one on soon~ Any reviews of advice anyone?_


	8. How Ryoga Loves Rene

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not posting chapters for a long time! But in this chapter, things will start to make sense. So I'll stop talking and let's start!_

_Thanks to Ice-creamy-life_

**Chapter 8**

**By: Animefreak247**

Ryoma stood at the back wall wearing a stunned face at his older brother.

"You….. what?" Ryoma said

"You heard me! I love her! I'm jelous of you! She doesn't deserve a pathetic boy like you!" Ryoga replied

"Um….. but she's your sister….."

"So? She loves you. And we all aren't really blood related. You are the only child that has both Rinko's and Nanjirou's blood."

"Um…. I'm sorta confused…." Ryoma said putting on a weird face.

Ryoga sighed then put on a frustrated face, "Oh, that's right. I'm the only one out of us that knows this. You guys were too young. Maybe I should explain."

"Maybe you should……" Ryoma replied.

Ryoga walked to a bed and sat down, "Sit" while pointing the bed across the room from him.

Ryoma walked over to Rene`'s bed and sat staring at Ryoga, "I'm ready"

Ryoga sighed and began, "It's like this……"

**Flashback-----------**

**Back when Ryoga was 12 and Ryoma and Rene` were six is where this began. Somewhere outside the city, there was a playground with a little boy sitting on top of the slide. He was the only one there and it was around 10 pm. **_**I don't want to go back to the orphanage. I want to know who my real parents are. Why did they abandon me? **_**The little boy thought. There was a ruffling in the bushes. The little boy grabbed a big stick that was right next to him. He got up to see who it was but failed. He gripped the stick hard and yelled, "I'm not going back! Tell me about my parents!"**

**The ruffling stopped. He wondered what was going on and waited. Something came out of the bushes. It was a girl. She was wearing a pink dress and had shoulder lengthed black hair.**

**She sniffled when she saw the boy, "I want my mommy! Who are you?"**

**The boy sighed and let go of the stick, "I'm Ryoga. I won't hurt you. Come here. I can help you"**

**The girl walked over and hugged Ryoga, "My name is Rene`. I got lost and I can't find mama." Rene` sniffled some more.**

**Ryoga hugged Rene` **_**Nobody should leave a child. I'll won't let what happened to me happen to her. **_**"Can I call you Re`- Chan?"  
**

**Rene` nodded.**

"**Here. Let's go to the top of the slide and see if your mom is around. I'll help you search for her."**

**They got up the slide and looked around. The girl cried more but put on a smile.**

"**Mama! Over here!"**

**Ryoga looked where Rene` was waving. He saw a women with brown hair that was in a braid that reached her shoulders. **_**What a pretty mom.**_** The women ran over to the slide and Rene` slid down and ran towards her mom.**

"**Mama! That Ryoga- Kun helped me find you!" Rene` said while hugging her mom.**

"**Who's Ryoga?" the mom said.**

**Rene` pointed at Ryoga and he jolted feeling a little embarrased.**

"**Where's your parents honey? Are you lost?" the mom asked.**

"**I don't have parents. I'm an orphan at that orphanage there." Ryoga pointed at the orphanage being used to the question.**

"**Oh. Well, let me take you to the orphanage. And tomorrow Rene` could play with you."**

**Rene` put on a huge smile. Ryoga hesitated.**

"**Sure."**

**After they dropped him off, he went to his room and thought, **_**must be nice having parents.**_

**Tomorrow Morning-**

**Ryoga woke up and saw his room was full of boxes full of his stuff.**

"**HEY! What are you doing?!" Ryoga yelled.**

"**You're adopted Ryoga! Congrats!"**

_**Adopted? But they are going to play with me today… **_**"What?"**

"**Get ready. We're going to drop you off at the house you're going to move in."**

**Ryoga stayed silent.**

**At The House-**

**Ryoga looked up and saw a big white house that looked almost like a mansion. He rang the doorbell and waited. He heard lots of voices.**

"**He's here! Nanjirou! Get the door!"**

"**Why? Hey, go get it, Ryoma!"**

_**Ryoma? That's just like my name…..**_

"**Why? Hey, you go get it."**

"**Eh? I'm sorry, I'm busy Ryo- Kun!"**

"**Everyone just go to that room! I'll get it!"**

_**I don't seem that welcome……**_

**The door opened and Ryoga's eyes widened. It was Re`- Chan's mother! No way! I'm going to be her brother from now on?**

"**Come on in Ryoga. Oh, my name is Rinko and I'll be your mom from now on" Rinko said putting on a big smile.**

**They walked down a hall to a dark room. He just stood there and stared at the pitch black. Then, the lights turned on and the rest of the family jumped out and cheered. He saw a banner that read 'Welcome to the Echizens!' and saw Rene` in a party hat and a monk looking man putting a party hat on a boy that looks somewhat like Rene` but has an unamused face on.**

"**Ryoga! I'm glad I get to see you everyday from now on!" Rene` cheered.**

**Ryoga's heart skipped a beat. **_**What's this? Is this what 'love' is?**_

"**Oh! And this is my fiance`, Ryo- Kun!" Rene` was hugging the boy that had an unamused face's arm.**

**Ryoga's shoulders dropped. **_**Probably not.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK-**

"I remember that annoying party. I already know you aren't my real brother. That explained how you meet Rene` and fell in love with her but…. Isn't she my twin sister?" Ryoga asked.

"No. The thing is, after that happened I then found other stuff out. Rinko- San, around when she married Nanjirou, she was kidnapped for a week and then Rene` somehow happened. But you have Nanjirou's blood."

"Oh…. Okay than. Could you get out? I need to sleep."

"Sure" Ryoga got up and walked to the door. "Are we cool about that punch?"

Ryoma got up and walked Ryoga to the door and smirked, "Let's have a match, I'll let you have Rene` if, you can take her away from me by your 19th birthday. If you can't do that, she's mine."

"What?! But you don't love her! At least, not in that way," Ryoga resisted.

"Let's just say, those feelings have develped in me. You have 3 days. Wonder if you can do it." Ryoma smirked again and slammed the door on Ryoga's face.

_How was that? Hoped you liked it! I think this is sorta worth the few days wait. XP Reviews of advice anyone?_


	9. Re's dream, and Echizen's Confessions

_I'm so so so terribly sorry for not updating the new chapter yet. Now that school is starting, I'll be updating once a week or if I'm lucky, maybe twice. So here we go_

_Thanks to T0m03-cHAn_

**Chapter 9**

**By: Animefreak247**

Rene` was lying on Ryoga's bed staring at the ceiling in the pitch black dark room. _I'm such an idiot… That was no big deal to cry over! But I sort of feel a wound in my heart._ Rene` sneezed. _Someone must be talking about me. Bet it was Ryoma._ Rene` rolled over and sighed. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**In Her Dream**

**Rene` was walking down the hall of her house and stopped by a door to hear her parents talking. She knew she shouldn't be here but they said her name.**

"**I don't think Rene` needs to hear this! She's still a child!" She heard her mom say.**

"**You don't plan to lay to your child your whole life do you?" She heard her dad reply.**

"**I can do what I want with my child!"**

"**She's practically my child too"**

"**But she literally isn't"**

**Rene` froze. **_**What?**_

"**Dammit. When they kidnapped you I was worried sick but when you came back, they did **_**that**_** to you!" Her dad roared.**

**Before Rene` could hear more, Ryoma came around the corner of the hall.**

"**What's up Rene`?"**

**Rene` looked around and saw nobody else.**

"**Let's play in the backyard Ryoma-kun!"**

**And the Rene` grabbed Ryoma's arm and dragged him to the garden. Rene` burst to tears. Ryoma was startled.**

"**H-hey….. What's wrong Rene`?"**

**Rene` sniffled, "Mommy and Daddy were fighting! They said I'm not Daddy's child!"**

**Ryoma was silent. "Um…. You found out about that huh…. How can you understand what they were saying?! You're six!"**

**Rene` looked at Ryoma, "You… knew? But, you're six too!"**

**Ryoma looked troubled. "Yeah, found out the same way you did."**

**Rene` continued to sniffle and Ryoma couldn't take it and sighed. He took off his brand new white sports cap and put it on Rene`.**

**Rene` looked up, "What?"**

"**Don't cry anymore. I can't stand it." Ryoma hugged Rene` and they both blushed.**

"**W-w-why are you doing this Ryoma-kun?"**

"**Well, I saw in movies, that this is how you cheer a girl up."**

**Rene` giggled.**

"**What?" Ryoma asked still blushing.**

"**You're so nice Ryoma-kun. And caring."**

**Ryoma blushed harder and said nothing still holding onto Rene`.**

"**Hey, Ryoma? Since we aren't really siblings…"**

"**Yeah?"**

**Rene` burst out tears again.**

"**W-w-why are you crying! I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?"**

"**No, Ryoma-kun, I'm just so, happy…."**

**Ryoma sighed and stared at Rene`'s face. "If you stop crying, let's get married when we grow up because we aren't really siblings." Ryoma smiled.**

**Rene` blushed and nodded. She wiped away her tears. Ryoma grabbed her hand and they began to walk into the house.**

_**Ryoma, I love you.**_

Rene` burst her eyes open. She got up and saw that it was only 5am and saw Ryoga sitting on the couch sleeping with a troubled face. She giggled. _Why did I have a dream about that day 6 years ago?_ She sighed and went to brush her teeth. When she was done in the bathroom, she saw Ryoga was watching TV.

"Ryoga? You up?"

Ryoga looked over. "Yeah, come here."

Rene` walked over and Ryoga grabbed her arm and hugged her tight.

"R-r-ryoga? What's wrong?"

"Rene`, my birthday is in 3 days. For my present, I want you."

"What? Do you have a fever?" Rene` blushed while feeling Ryoga's forehead.

"No," Ryoga said pulling Rene`'s arm away from his forehead. "Rene` I love you."

Rene` blushed and ran out of the cabin "I'm going to make breakfast!"

Ryoga sighed and lay down on the couch. _I'm such an idiot!_

**At lunch, nobody spoke at the Echizen table.**

After lunch, Ryoma walked over to Rene`. _The game is on!_ Ryoma thought.

"Rene`, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Rene` nodded and followed Ryoma to a private place.

"Look, I'm sorry for making you upset, Rene`"

"It's okay Ryoma-kun"

"Really? Um, then, will you continue living with Ryoma or do you want to come back?"

"I'll think about it…."

Ryoma sighed, "You're still mad at me…"

"No I'm not Ryoma-kun! I just, want to think things over…"

"Did something happen with Ryoga?"

Rene` blushed, "N-n-not really…"

_So he did it huh?_ Ryoma thought.

"I'm jealous" Ryoma pouted.

"What?"

"You used to only look at me, Rene`! Why?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rene` don't you love me?"

"What's wrong with you, Ryoma-kun?!"

Ryoma jolted. And looked at Rene` in the face.

"I'm acting this way because…. "

Rene` waited and Ryoma grabbed Rene`'s arm pulling her towards him.

"I've fallen for you." And Ryoma leaning towards Rene`'s face.

Rene` blushed. Real hard.

_I'm sorry it's real short! And I'm starting to lose it!~ Reviews of advice anyone?_


	10. Kisses and Blood

_Finally onto a new chapter! Chapter 10! I have no idea how I'm going to end the story and how much longer this story will last but I'll be thinking about that._

_Thanks to Xkawaii-Neko-ChanX & jigokunooujo_

**Chapter 10**

**By: Animefreak247**

Just as the boy leaned his face towards the girl, Rene` blushed real hard for a second. _Ryoma's going to kiss me?!_ When the faces were only a centimeter apart, Ryoma jumped back and blushed.

"Ah ha… Sorry, Rene`, just a joke! I'm sorry if I startled you. I just couldn't control myself."

Nobody spoke but Rene` looked like she was hurt. _She wanted me to kiss her?_

"Ryoma-kun…." Rene` started.

"Oh! Coming! Sorry Rene`, someone just called for me! I'll see you at dinner!" Ryoma said running off. Then he paused for a second and walked back. "I'm sorry" he whispered and kissed Rene` on the cheek. He ran to practice.

Rene put her hand on her cheek not believing what was happening. _I'm so in love with two…_

_What the hell was that? I won't win this game if things keep going on like this! _Ryoga thought hiding behind a tree. _Why did I see that scene?_

**Dinner-**

Nobody spoke at the Echizen table. Again. Rene`, was just staring at her food blushing. Ryoga was muttering words. Ryoma just ate not having a care in the world.

**After Dinner-**

This is when all the things are decided. "Rene`- chan, do you want to stay with me tonight?" Ryoga asked sounding a bit desperate.

"Um…. Ryoma-kun? Do you think I'm a bother?" Rene` asked having a glance at her twin brother.

"Nope," Ryoma said casually while drinking his grape soda.

"Then I'll stay with Ryoma tonight!" Rene` smiled.

Ryoga glared at Ryoma sending him a message of curses through his eyes.

Ryoma sneered and went to his room. Rene` followed.

_Dammit. Only 2 more days left until my birthday. God, what should I do?_

And Ryoga walked towards his suite in the dark, alone.

**Around 2 A.M-**

_I can't think. I'm going to the bathroom to wash my face._

After washing his face. He exited the bathroom and heard a female shriek that sounded familiar.

"Rene`?! Rene`!!" Ryoga shouted and ran toward the shriek.

Once Ryoga got the scene, he saw Rene` and two drunk dudes grabbing her arms.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ryoga ran towards the dunks and punched them in the face. They went flying.

"R-r-ryoga!" Rene` whimpered.

"What are you doing here? Where's Ryoma?"

"I just wanted to go get a drink and they approached me. Ryoma is still sleeping"

"That damned brat!"

"Don't say anything mean about Ryoma-kun! He did nothing wrong."

Ryoga stared at Rene` until they heard a big sound of an engine. They both turned around and saw a big black jeep heading straight towards them. Within 2 seconds they would be run over. Ryoga had to think quickly.

"Rene`!" Ryoga screamed. And shoved Rene` to the side.

The jeep didn't manage to get Rene` but. SLAM! Blood splattered everywhere staining the grass and trees. Even Rene` got stained a little.

"RYOGA!!!" Rene` screamed out tears. "RYOGA! RYOGA! RYOGA!" Rene` continued to scream his name. She heard the drunks laugh hysterically as they drove away.

Rene` burned up, anger getting the better of her. But she knew she couldn't get revenge. She cried and screamed over her big brother's blood body.

"WAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! RYOGA!"

_Okay, sorry if this sound stupid. I couldn't think of much but yeah…. And this chapter was short. I wonder what's going to happen next, I'll have to think about it. Until next week, stay tuned!_


	11. Hospital Time is Fun Time

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR LIKE…… MONTHS! ANYWAY, THANKS A BUCH TO Amy 0213!

**Chapter 11**

**By: Animefreak247**

"RYOOOOOGAAAA!!!!" Rene` screamed hugging her elder brother's bloody body. The body of her 18 year old soon turning 19 layed pale looking with no signs of life. Rene` sobbed staining herself in her brother's blood but she didn't care. She heard a rustling in the bushes. Rene` got up quick ready to defend her brother's body. "Who's there?!"

The bushes stopped rustling and Ryoma walked out, "Rene`! I've been worried! Where were you! God, you shouldn't leave without tell-" Ryoma stopped talking and his face turned to stone. Ryoma bolted to his brother's body. "What the hell?! Ryoga?!" Ryoma faced Rene`, "What happened?!"

Rene` began to speak but couldn't bring herself to say anything. All she could do was cry even more. Ryoma's face turned solem. He stood up.

"Call 911 Rene`, I'll watch Ryoga."

Without a word, Rene` bolted to the pay phone.

Ryoma sighed and squatted down right next to his brother. Staring at the body made Ryoma want to cry but he knew he shouldn't cry in front of Rene`. So instead, he whispered a few words to his brother, "Ryoga, I will never forgive you."

Ryoma heard the ambulence and got up. Rene` walked over and Ryoma hugged her as tight as he could.

"Ryoma?"

"Don't look at my face right now, let's go to the hospital now."

**At the Hospital-**

While Ryoma and Rene` sat outside the emergency room, nobody spoke. Rene` was dozing off on Ryoma's shoulder while Ryoma was tapping his foot full of irritation. _I won't forgive you for hurting Rene` like this. Never._ Ryoma thought that over and over.

After an hour of waiting, a nurse called for Rene` to explain what happened. Ryoma overheard the conversation. Rene` walked back and Ryoma gave her a _Why didn't you tell me?_ Expression. Rene` just looked away.

Around 4 A.M., Ryoga was took out of the emergency room. At Ryoga's hospital room, Ryoga had a decent heart beat but his whole body was bandaged up.

Ryoma and Rene` looked at their older brother with sad faces.

**At 5 A.M-**

Ryoma woke up and saw Rene` sleeping on the other empty hospital bed. Ryoma remained seated in his chair. He took a glance at his brother and saw he was okay. He made sure Rene` was sound asleep. Then, he slipped out of the room. _I should get some Ponta and some time to think by myself._

**At Ryoga's hospital room-**

_The sound of a little girl crying echoes throughout the white room. "Who's there?!" Even more crying would come. And then, a big flash blinds your eyes._

"mmhm…" Ryoga blinked his eyes open still feeling a little dizzy. Then he took a glance and saw Rene` laying in the bed right next to him. He sat upright. "Rene`?! Are you alright?!"

Rene` got up and yawned. She saw that Ryoga was awake. Her face brightened up. She got off the bed and hugged her brother so tightly. "Ryoga! You're alright!"

"Wha?! Yeah I am but are you alright Rene`?!"

Rene` looked up "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"But, you were laying in the bed right next to me…"

"Oh, Ryoma made me go to sleep in that because it's more confortable than the chair."

"Ryoma? He's here?!"

"Yes!"

The door clicked open. Ryoma walked in seeing Rene` hugging Ryoga.

Trying to act cool he said, "Hm… so you're awake already. That's nice."

"Y-Yeah…. Sorry to make you worry about that Ryoma…."

Ryoma continued to sip his Ponta without saying a word.

Ryoga frowned but let it go. After an awkward silence, Ryoma said something.

"So it's your birthday tomorrow huh? Nice birthday present you have there. And what a nice place to spend it…"

Ryoga froze and looked at Ryoma. Ryoma shrugged with a smile.

The nurse came into the room "Ryoga-san, you're awake. Now, the doctor will take a few tests on you so if you please, Rene`-san, Ryoma-san, please wait in the lobby."

Rene` and Ryoma walked out the door. Ryoma looked back and gave Ryoga a smirk as the nurse closed the door. Ryoga gave off a pissed off expression.

_Damn Brat….._

_SO THERE'S THE 11__th__ CHAPTER! I'LL END THIS STORY SOON ENOUHGH! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO PUT BUT I HOPE IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH! Reviews of advice anyone?_


	12. The End?

_Hello everyone…. It's been forever since I last did this….. but….. I'm here now…_

_I had a few problems these past few months but I wonder if I should conclude this story now.._

_Thanks to all of you who faved this story_

**Chapter 12**

**By: Animefreak247**

So far in the story, Ryoma tried to escape his twin sister and older brother from coming to tennis camp with him. But he failed at that. Both of his siblings joined in and lots of conflict happened. Ryoga loves Ryoma's twin sister. But his sister loves Ryoma. Sort of like a love triangle. And right now, Ryoga is in the hospital. Let's keep this going on then.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Tomorrow is your birthday! Is there anything you want?" Rene` ranted.

"Rene`, I'm in the hospital. What else do I want?" Ryoga saying in a gloomy yet kidding voice.

"Yeah, decorate Ryoga's wheelchair while your at it. With flowers." Ryoma said smirking.

Ryoga glared at his younger brother and told Rene` not to. The 3 siblings spent hours talking and laughing about Ryoga's birthday tomorrow.

"_If you can't steal Rene` from me by your 19__th__ birthday then you will never get her"_

Those words kept repeating in Ryoga's head. He started to think it was hopeless. But he can't just give up yet! He's got to stay strong!

"I packed us all a bento for lunch!" Rene` was smiling now.

"That's great Rene`! I just love your food!" Ryoga huged Rene` yet again.

Rene` blushed, "W-What? My food isn't even that good!"

"Sure it is. I haven't eaten your food for 2 years. I sure miss it." Ryoma finally saying something after a long silence and also giving off a little smile.

Now that made Rene` blush even more.

_Dammit_

Ryoma got the message and stared at Ryoga, "Are you cussing me?" giving off an amused look.

Ryoga didn't want to look bad, "N-No! Not at all!" Giving off a weird smile.

**Eating Lunch- 12:31pm-**

Rene` made a bento lunch that included Onigiri, Sushi, and some Octopus shaped hot dogs, and her homade special drink.

"This is great Rene`! Thanks! I feel like I can get out of the hospital right now!"

"O-Oh… It's not **that** good onii-chan…"

Ryoma ate in silence and finished early. "Thanks for the food."

"Ryoma…." Rene` gave off a smile. "Do you plan to go somewhere?"

"Yeah, a walk."

"Come back safely then"

After Ryoma left Ryoga thought this was a good oprotunity. "S-So… Rene`… How are you?"

Rene` looked up from her food "Fine…."

This felt like an awkward moment.

"Hey, about that kiss…"

Rene` burst beat red. "W-What?!"

"Nohing, forget about it if you hated it"

Rene` mumbled a little.

"What was that?"

"I-I didn't really hate it…." Rene` was blushing.

That also made Ryoga blush. Just that moment Ryoma walked in with sweat.

"That was some jog I had…" Ryoga saw the blushing faces of his siblings, "What's with you guys? Did someone get pregnant?"

"NO!" Rene` and Ryoga said in unison.

"Hunh……." Ryoma grunted and went to his chair.

_For Ryoma to come in at an awkward time…. Yet, I'm grateful…_

A nurse walked in and waved to Ryoga, "Sir, you have a call"

Ryoga got up without saying anything and went to the phone. And that left Rene` and Ryoma alone.

Rene` was blushing and Ryoma didn't like that.

"Rene`"

"Y-Yes Ryoma-kun?"

"Let's go on a date"

"W-What?..."

"You heard me, let's go"

"B-But…"

"You don't want to?"

"N-No! I'd love to…."

"Let's go!" Ryoma grabbed Rene`'s hand and gave a big smile. A smile like a host. And they both bolted out of the room.

**Ryoga on the phone-**

"W-w-what? Now? Why? But!"

And the phone clicked shut. Ryoga put the phone back with a shocked face. But sighed and decided it might be for the best. He walked back to his room to see that Rene` and Ryoma were gone. _Just great… but it might be best for them not to know…_ And Ryoga headed towards his stuff and started packing.

**The Date-**

"Over here Rene`!"

They were at an ice cream stand getting something to snack on. Throughout the whole date Rene` couldn't help but think of his older brother. Ryoma seemed to already know this but didn't mind much. He decided to act normal. The date went on for hours. They went to the amusement park, the movies, and a restaurant for dinner. After they were done, they noticed it was 11:30 pm. They decided to go back to the hospital. But when they entered Ryoga's room, Their faces dropped. Ryoga walked over to the bed of the empty room. There he saw a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.

_**I'm sorry**_

Is what it said. _Dammit Ryoga!_ Was what Ryoma was thinking over and over. He took a glance and saw Rene` sitting on the floor nearly in tears. Rene`'s expression said "Why?!" But Ryoma didn't want to point that out. He walked over to Rene` and hugged her. They were quiet for about 5 minutes. It was 11:59pm. The clock ticked by.

12:00:01, Ryoma smirked. _Happy Birthday Ryoga but, you lose._

_Well, I didn't put much thought in this but I think I lost my writer's intuition or whatever. Hoped you liked it!~_


	13. No, not the end Epilogue part 1

_I'm going to try to end the story at this chapter! I'm happy for all those that read this and thanks to __cocophyz12, Ocean949, and Sienna12 __ for faving my story! Even though the chapters were short, I'm glad you liked them! *smiles*_

** Chapter 13**

**By: Animefreak247**

**-1 YEAR LATER AT ECHIZEN'S RESIDENCE-**

"Ryoma! Get up or else you'll be late for school! You have a tennis tournament today right? So, GET UP!" Rene` screamed into Ryoma's cute sleeping face and ripped the blankets off.

Ryoma mumbled a little, "I can be a little late…" Ryoma hugged his pillow and yawned.

"No! You can't! You're captain will be angry again! Jeez, Ryoma! Why do you do this to me?"

Ryoma remained silent for a minute, "FINE! I'm up!" Ryoma grumbled and trotted off to the bathroom.

Rene` smiled for her victory and went downstairs to cook breakfast.

Even though a year has passed since Ryoga has been missing, many things have changed. Rene` grew her bangs out and now had hair that reached her elbows. The hair was steal black and was shiny with some perms in it. Ryoma had long bangs and his hair nearly touched his shoulders. Ryoma has gotten lazy and didn't care much for his hair. The twins also grew about 4 inches too.

"Rene`… I'm almost done…" Ryoma grumbled with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Hurry up Ryoma! You're going to be late!"

"Yeah Yeah…." Ryoma trotted off to get dressed.

Rene` hummed while she was cooking breakfast. _Hmm… today is…. It has been a year already huh… Ryoga…._ Rene` put on a solemn expression and placed a finger onto her lip and blushed.

"What's wrong, Rene`?"

"AH!" Rene` jumped while she was flipping her egg but somehow the egg landed perfectly in place back onto the pan. "Oh… that was cool…"

"Sure was"

"When is your tournament, Ryoma?"

"In about half an hour"

"30 minutes?! That's barely enough time to eat!"

"The tournament is in the park 3 streets down. We'll make it" Ryoma took a bite out of his toast. "You know I dislike western food Rene`…"

"Sorry, Ryoma, I had to cook something quickly. Now, time for breakfast!"

**At Park for Tennis Tournament-**

The twins came up to the park panting and out of breath.

"Ryoma! I told you we were going to be late!" Rene` took in a few deep breaths. "We are lucky that we got here in the nick of time! I've never sprinted ½ a mile within a minute before!

"Well…" Ryoma also took a few deep breaths. "We made it. That's what counts. Let's go."

"Yo, Echizen! You're here with your girlfriend! That's great!" Momoshiro yelled waving his arms in the air.

The twins blushed. "She's my twin sister, Momo-senpai!"

"But you both aren't really blood related right?"

"Well…. No…"

"Then you can fuck her all you want, Echizen!"

"What the hell, MOMO?!" Rene` screamed.

"Ha Ha. I'm kidding. I'm kidding! Now, Ryoma, let's go, our match with Gikyou High is on"

And the threesome trotted to the courts. Seigaku barely won but they managed. While Ryoma and Rene` were walking home. It was about time for dinner so they stopped by a burger place for dinner. They sat in a booth talking and eating. They had many laughs. Rene` looked around just out of curiosity. A person caught her eye. She thought it looked like Ryoga somehow but she shook her head thinking it was impossible.

"I'm full. How about you, Rene`?"

"Ah. Um. Yes."

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing really…" Rene` looked around again and saw that person gone.

Ryoma also looked around and saw nothing.

"Well, do you want dessert, Rene`?"

"Um… Ice….Cream…"

"Alright then. Waiter!" Ryoma waved his hand up.

"We would like to share a strawberry banana sundae and…" Ryoma went on for the order of the dessert.

Rene` looked at the waiter and was open mouthed. Ryoma didn't even look at the waiter until the waiter said, "Is that all, Ryoma?"

Ryoma recognized the voice and looked up. He too, was open mouthed.

"RYOGA?!" The twins said in unison.

_This was also a short chapter! X( I'll try to finish in the next chapter. But what do you think?_


End file.
